Another High School Drama
by Hybrid-Homicide
Summary: Kenshin Himura, Sanosuke Sagara and Aoshi Shinoumouri are best friends. Well, one day Aoshi tell's Kenshin and Sano a deadly secret about a manslayer in that very town. Will leavs reign over fire? Or will it be revolution? [Rated R to be safe]
1. Another High School Drama

Disclaimers: Rurouni Kenshin is NOT mine and never will be mine. - -;;

Warnings: Well, not to funny, just a story for boredom, really no major warnings. Swearing.. A little of blood and crap, nothing to extreme. Some slight funny Yaoi, nothing like my other fics.

Hey! And welcome to my first Rurouni Kenshin fanfic! Anyways, if you know me, you know I'm not a good writer so you can't expect much. There's a reason that I failed English. I have no idea what's going on when it comes to grammar and such so spare me from your flames. - -;;; Anyways, please keep all arms, hands and legs inside the vehicle at all times, make sure your seat belts are securely buckled, please no smoking, no drinks or food are aloud on the ride at all times. And remember, the close button is only a click away....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another High School Drama

The Meeting.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin Himura was 17, his dad was here physically but not mentally and his mother was dead. He had long scarlet hair and bright lilac eyes. Popular? No, not really. Usually he wore a red tank top with his favorite band, black, baggy "punk" pants, army boots, with a lot of spiked jewelry. Always carrying a small knife in his pocket or something. He lived in a run down shack on the side of Sliver Sword tr.

Kenshin sat in his room, it was like any other kids room. A couple of posters on the black painted walls, a white and black guitar in the corner and a bed. He sighed. "Maybe someone's on I.M?" he thought out loud. Kenshin wandered his way down the wooden steps jumping over piles of dirty clothes and other random trinkets to see his father sitting at the table drowning himself in alcohol again. Kenshin sighed and moved the bottle of whiskey out of his shit faced fathers hand. He looked at it. He never really liked alcohol that much, it just didn't appeal to him. Kenshin walked into the other room and turned on the old computer. "Damn this is so slow." he said kicking it a couple of times before giving up and picking up the phone. He dialed his best friends number.

"Sagara residence." A familiar voice said.

"Hey Souzou, is Sanosuke there?"

"Oh hey Kenshin, yeah I'll get him on. Hold."

"Yup." Kenshin said. Sano's brother Souzou was pretty cool, he could play the drums.

"Hello?" Sano said tiredly.

"Hey Sano, man you sound bad.. What's wrong?" Kenshin asked.

"I'm tired dumb shit..." Kenshin was used to Sano swearing, he did it all the time after all.

"Well get your ass out of bed, were going to hang out today."

"We are...?"

"Yes. Now get out of bed and get something on."

At that Kenshin hung up the phone and put his knife in the back of his pocket. "Dad I'm going out!" He yelled only to get a "Muurph.." in return. Kenshin ran down the street. He was in shape and always caught the eyes of some girl.

"Hey Kenshin!!" one of his friends yelled from down the street. Kenshin turned around abruptly. "Oh, hey Aoshi!" Kenshin smiled brightly. Aoshi ran up to him, he was wearing a blue shirt, army pattern shorts, and a black trench coat. His ruffled black hair hanging in front of his face. With a cold pair of evergreen, narrow eyes. He was older then Kenshin by one year, he was mature, very mature, he always knew just what to do in a sticky situation and just how to deal with it then still look cool and collective at the end. "Where ya heading to?" Aoshi asked. "To Sano's place, wanna come?" Aoshi shrugged. "Sure, just let me call my dad." Aoshi took a silver cell phone out of his pocket and began pressing buttons. Beeping. He sighed, "It's not mine." Aoshi said blankly and tried again. It rang.

"Hello?" a voice said. "Misao, tell dad I'm hanging out with Kenshin and Sano ok?" Aoshi asked knowing what Misao was going to say. "Awwww, Aoshi can I come?!" Misao asked innocently. Kenshin sighed and brought his finger to his own neck and then moved it across. "No, now tell them or I wont let you come anywhere with me again, ok? Bye!" Aoshi hung up the phone before Misao could say anything. "Stupid sister."

They both began walking to Sano's house, a large white and brown house with a couple dead flowers in front. Kenshin rang the doorbell and looked through a window to see Sano trip and fall down a flight of stairs.

Eventually Sano rolled his way to the door and opened it. He was wearing a red bandana across his head, a white sweatshirt with the Japanese symbol for 'bad' on his back and blue shorts. He had chocolate brown eyes and tall, spiky, brown hair. The main question for him was: What do you use to keep your hair up?

"Hey Kenshin, Hey Aoshi." Sano said and walked out the door, but not before yelling, "Souzou! Tell Uncle Kamijyo that I'll be back!" Sano lived with his uncle because both of his parents were killed by a murderer three years ago. His uncle was sort of cool but very cold and none to talkative. Sano would always have that one white sweatshirt with him. It was the last thing his parents gave them before they died after all. "Ok." Souzou said and went downstairs to tell his uncle about his leaving. Sano closed the door and the group walked down the street. "You guys.. You know its kinda funny when you think about it, we all hold something that our parents gave to us.." Kenshin said pulling out his pocket knife and flipping out the silver reversed blade with 'Hitokiri Battousai' carved in it. Kenshin's old nickname when he did something pretty stupid, but that, is another story. My mother and father bought this for me, and you Sanosuke have that sweatshirt, and Aoshi you have the necklace." Aoshi looked down at the cross necklace around his neck and smiled. "Your right." Sano said. As the group continued walking....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HH: Well that was the first chapter! Get ready for the next episode of Another High School Drama: The Awakening.

I'll give you a review for the next chapter: Kenshin Himura, a normal 17 year old with friends right? Wrong. Meet the return of a great enemy, and his plans to finish the battle that was started back in the Meiji Era. Will this abomination of a man get what he wants?

Sounds good eh? No, not really, review! ((Sorry the last chapter was so short!!))


	2. The Awakening

The Awakening.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Makoutou Shishihou, Kamatari, Sojirou Seta, Chou, Yume Kamagata, and Houji walked down the street. Shishihou flung back his brown hair revealing small burn on the side of his cheek, and the blood red eyes of a manslayer. Shishihou was about 19 years old. He was tall, handsome, and strong. The leader of the group if you want to say-- which he named the Juppon-Gattana. He wore a red sweatshirt with flames on it and black pants to match. With a serene and collective attitude he was always focused on something. When Shishihou went insane, which was not often, all hell broke lose.. It's like he became another person. Rumors say that when Shishihou is going insane, red steam would arise from his skin and his temperature would raise to an inhuman level... but after all.. It's only a rumor..

"You guys, what do you wanna do?" Sojirou asked. Sojirou was the youngest of the group, he was only 15 but after the death of everyone in his family he became morbid but Shishihou and his group took him it to make him a normal kid again. Sojirou was wearing a dark purple long sleeved shirt with a black Anti-flag shirt over top. Short black hair and deep blue eyes clouded with mystery.

"I don't know." Said the broom head Chou, he was 17 with tall, blond, spiked hair, dyed black and red in some places, He had narrow purple eyes and an insane smile. He usually wore a yellow vest over a gray or black t-shirt and blue jeans, a pierced lip and a blood lust like any other teen, yeah right. Keeping a gun in his back pocket.. You know, just incase.

Kamatari was the second oldest in the group. 19 but three months younger then Shishihou. He had long ebony hair kept back in a braid. He was a cross dresser and damn well proud of it, he always liked Shishihou in _that _way, but Yume would always ruined his chances. Wearing a pair of short shorts and a black tank top with sunglasses on the top of his head showing off aqua blue eyes, swaying his hips as he walked, it was obvious he would go for Shishihou when the opportunity arises.

Houji used to be good friends with Kenshin and his group but for some strange reason an inner hatred grew in him and he decided to be in Shishihou's group, at the young age of 18 he wore unusually formal clothes but for right now he wore shorts with a skull patters on it and a "punk" shirt with a black jacket over it. He was only another loyal stooge to Shishihou and would do any damn thing Shishihou told him to.

And the last member of Shishihou's team was Yume, the only girl. She was young, sexy and dangerous. Long raven hair and mysterious green eyes. She was 16 and smelled of white plums, black mascara, black nail polish, black lipstick. Wearing a pink shirt over a black net shirt and a red plaid skirt. Long boots that reached her knees with crossed laces in front, she was Shishihou's bitch and always loyal to him. She was head over heels for Shishihou and would gladly die for him.

Kenshin and Shishihou hated each other with a burning passion. Shishihou always started fights with him but Kenshin would finish it. When their paths crossed, you know nothing good could happen.

Kenshin and his group walked up the street to the local deli. It was a small deli in a small town, average? Yeah. Kenshin opened the door, greeted by he ding of the door as his bright maroon eyes widened and then narrowed. "Shishihou..." He said coldly with his eye twitching. "Battousai..." Shishihou smirked. "Nice to see you again, eh?" Kenshin didn't respond. "Just leave now Shishihou." Sano said. "Well Mr. Sanosuke Sagara." Shishihou stood up and faced the contrasting pair of brown eyes. "Don't you have parents to mourn over after they were viciously slaughtered by some murderer?" Shishihou laughed manically as Sano dropped his guard and steps back. Aoshi steps up.

"Shishihou that was low.. Not cool."

"Well if it isn't my good friend Aoshi..."

"What are you scared? Don't want me to put another burn on your cheek again, eh?"

"You wouldn't have to heart to do that to your.." Shishihou walked up closer to Aoshi and whispered in his ear. "Brother, would you?"

Aoshi retorted slightly and bit on his lip.

"Yes Shishihou, I would, if you hurt my friends."

"You still consider these assholes friends?"

"Yes, I do..."

"Fuck them, come into our group.. We can turn you into a real man, isn't that right? Brother, you know about the little secret we hold right?" Aoshi nodded and looked down. "Yes... brother."

Nobody expected that, Aoshi Shinoumouri, brother of Makoutou Shishihou. Sano steped up. "Wait wait, you mean your full name is Makotou Shishihou Shinoumouri?!" Shishihou rolled his eyes. "Want more proof?" Shishihou reached into his shirt and pulled out a necklace, but not just any necklace but one just like Aoshi's. "And my names not changed, his name is Aoshi Shinoumouri Shishihou." He said with a smirk and pointing at Aoshi.

"Its true, after our parents got divorced I went to my dad, and Shishihou went to my mom. But the thing is that we killed out original parents and we got our foster parents to divorce... but that may not be the whole story.. Now would it?" Aoshi mumbled scornfully.

Shishihou punched Aoshi in the face. "I warned you never to mention the slightest thing about killing the others!! You bastard!!"

Chou, Kamatari and Sojirou pulled Shishihou back from killing Aoshi while Yume stood up and walked towards Aoshi. "You know, if your Shishihou's brother, then you would become the leader of our group when Shishihou is over thrown right?" She smirked. "I look forward to it." Houji looked up, "No way, I'm going to lead this group, I'm next in line." Chou looked at Houji. "You have a point bro, but your not blood."

"I don't fucking care."

It took a minute for Shishihou to regain his sanity but eventually he did. "Well Himura, lets take this outside.. Winner.. Keeps Aoshi."

Aoshi's eyes widened. "Your fighting for me?! No, I wont let it happen!"

Kenshin and Shishihou walked out side. Kenshin stood, the wind blowing back his hair, purple eyes shining brightly in the sun with purity. Contrasting from Shishihou's blood red glare that pierced into Kenshin's mind. Suddenly the world fell silent, it was like time was up in suspended animation. Birds stopped chirping, no cars on the road.. just dead silence.

Shishihou let out a war cry and charged at Kenshin swinging his fist punching right at Kenshin's chest. Being in shape it was easy for Kenshin to grab Shishihou's arm to evade the punch. But Shishihou swung his arm, moving Kenshin swiftly over to the right allowing Shishihou to swing another punch right into Kenshin's solar plexus. Kenshin threw his head back and yelped in pain but brought his knee the back of Shishihou's causing him to collapse enabling Kenshin of getting free. Kenshin jumped back and charged at Shishihou taking out his pocket knife and switching the blade, stabbing it into Shishihou's arm. The blood squirted into the street and Shishihou held his arm tightly. Kenshin turned around. "Its over Shishihou, Aoshi stays with us... now back off, and never cross my path again." Kenshin began walked away but the sound of heavy breathing filled the area around him. "Its not over Battousai..." Kenshin turned around to face Shishihou. Kenshin's eyes widened in fear as he saw, Shishihou holding out a gun right at Kenshin's head.

Bang.

Kenshin held tightly to his shoulder, yelling out sharp bloody cries. About to lose consciousness. Kenshin's eyes flashed golden yellow as he looked at Shishihou, narrowing, his pupils reforming into a single dot giving him a manslayers stare. Shishihou stood above the enraged Kenshin. "Welcome back Battousai." Kenshin let out a sharp yelp baring so called "fangs". "But your missing something." Shishihou reached out and grabbed the knife out of his own arm then skillfully carved a single line down Kenshin's cheek. With a smirk, the blood ran down Kenshins face, and he lost consciousness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HH: Alright another chapter done! Stay tuned for the next episode of "Another High School Drama": The Plan.

Review for "The Plan.": With these new powers Kenshin Himura turns into another man. Aoshi explains everything, but will the three be able to do anything? Or will Kenshin's own blood lust get the better of him?


	3. The Plan

The Plan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin woke up at a hospital sometime later to be greeted with the eyes of Aoshi and Sano hovering over him. "Good your back to normal." Aoshi said calmly. "W..What was that?" Kenshin asked, "What happened?" Aoshi sighed. "Lets leave it at _you got shot_."

"Oh.." Kenshin said. Sano looked over. "Man, how did you do that?" Kenshin tilted his head, "Do what?" Sano stood up. "You know! Make your eyes do that thing!" Sano put his hand up to his eyes and narrowed them out, further making him look moronic. Kenshin just went into another deeper hole on confusion. "My eyes?" Aoshi cut in. "Himura, I have something to tell you." Aoshi's voice had become deeper and his eyes had become more distant. "Sano you might want to sit down." Sano sat down in a chair unsure of what Aoshi was going to say. "Whats this about Aoshi?" Kenshin asked weakly. "Himura, you are the reincarnation of a legendary manslayer named Hitokiri Battousai, or the wanderer, Kenshin Himura." Kenshin's eyes widened. "I read about him, he was the master of that Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu."

"Not really, but sort of. You see, this is why you are so good with knives and such, this is why you were giving a reversed blade pocket knife..." Kenshin looked down. "So, I'm the reincarnation of a manslayer."

"Yes."

"So that's why his eyes got all gold like?" Sano asked.

"Yes. Oh and Sano, you are the reincarnation of a fighter for hire named Sanosuke Sagara, or Zanza. That's why you have the bad symbol on your back. Sanosuke insured that his reincarnation would be as much like him as possible, same with you Himura. They all set their paths to lead to this time, you were created to finish another mans job."

"So, I'm being used to become a manslayer and fight?" Kenshin asked sadly.

"Somewhat, yes."

"How do you know this?" Sano asked.

"You see, I am the original Aoshi Shinoumouri, the leader of the Oniiwaban Group. When my soul went to Hades, I met up with Shishihou, we worked together to make sure we were going to be reborn into someone else, but in an odd twist of fate we were transported to this time, without any reincarnation. Sano looked up, "But who was Shishihou then?" He asked.

Shishihou was a ruler, planning to take over the country. He was an assassin along with Hitokiri Battousai, the Battousai came out of the shadows so Shishihou took his place, the Shogun then found him, shot him and burned him alive, but his soul still lived on and though his body was torched, he had superhuman powers and an inhuman temperature that set him apart."

Aoshi took time to catch his breath. "He wants to finish his fight with the Battousai because due to his inhuman body heat it ignited the fat and oils in his body, burning him again to death. That why he is so dead set to start fights with you, now that you let the manslayer in you awaken, and now that you have the scar on your cheek, you will undeniably become the manslayer Battousai was in the Edo era. Kenshin and Sanosuke, your fates are sealed. Shishihou is going to finish the fight, no matter what."

Kenshin and Sano nodded.

"Now, come with me, I must show you someth--" Sano cut in. "Wait, then why are you and Shishihou brothers?"

"When our souls were transported into this time our blood was intertwined. So basically we are related."

"Oh." Sano said.

"Well, now if you will come with me, you two must receive your weapons." That's when Kenshin noticed Aoshi was dressed differently, he was wearing a tan trench coat with a dark blue uniform underneath. "Aoshi Shinoumouri..." Kenshin said to himself before standing up and walking outside into the light, blinding him for a moment. "Aoshi where are we going?" Kenshin and Sano asked in unison. "To my house." So Sanosuke Sagara, Kenshin Himura, and Aoshi Shinoumouri walked down back to Silver Sword tr. And into Aoshi's house.

Up in Aoshi's room he went into the closet and pulled out a sword, a reversed blade sword. Aoshi handed the sword to Kenshin as he unsheathed it. "That, is yours." Aoshi said as he pulled out a magenta Kimono with a white bottom out. "Put this on and say shit like That I am, or That it is. Got it?" Kenshin nodded slightly and ran off to the bathroom to change into the kimono. "Ok Sano, your turn." Aoshi walked out of the room and went into the garage to pull out a twenty foot long sword. "This, Sano, is the Zanbatou... it's yours." Sano's eyes widened as he looked at the sword.

".................Holy Shit."

Aoshi ran back up to his room and pulled out the gi with the symbol 'bad' on the back out for Sano. It was white and had to black striped on the side. Along with the gi came bandages. "What are these for?" Sano asked. Aoshi walked over to Sano and began wrapping the bandages around his wrist. "That." Aoshi said firmly. "Now go get changed, we have to get going."

Kenshin stumbled out of the bathroom and sighed, "I don't want to keep this sword on my belt.. er.. That I don't?"

"Good job Himura." Aoshi said sarcastically. "Now, we have to awaken your inner manslayer or Shishihou will kill you."

Kenshin nodded and drew his katana then looked at the stainless blade.

"Now say something a manslayer would." Aoshi directed.

"Uhhhh.. I don't know....." Kenshin said broadly.

"Come on Kenshin, think of something." Sano said, hearing the conversation though the bathroom walls.

"My blade is clean and begs for the blood of the innocent..? That it does..?"

Thwap.

"Oro?!"

"Wrong! Come on Himura I want to feel the real Hitokiri Battousai's samurai spirit!" Aoshi yelled into Kenshin's ear.

"Fine fine, I'll try again." Kenshin closed his eyes, the wind direction shifted and a haunting look came upon his face. Kenshin opened his bright yet still purple eyes. "Aoshi its not working." Kenshin whined.

"Then I'll make it work."

Aoshi unsheathed his Kodachi from behind is trench coat and brought it to Kenshin's neck. "I'll force that Battousai out of you." Kenshin's eyes narrowed. Leaves ruffled and slid into the open window of Aoshi's room circling around Kenshin, his red hair and kimono fluttering up with the leaves in the wind. "I don't think so, The Battousai will remain dormant that he will." Kenshin said, his voice becoming deeper and colder. A misty looked upon his face.

"Welcome back Kenshin." Kenshin bowed deeply, "Nice to see you also Aoshi." Sano blinked twice. "Did I miss something?" Kenshin turned to Sano. "Oi, Sano its alright for you to awaken." Kenshin's eyes seemed brighter then before, he really was another person. All of the sudden a wave of emotions flooded into Sano's mind, he closed his eyes, his hair flying forward like Kenshin's before. His gi shifted with the wind as his Hajimake followed behind his head. Sano craned his neck to the side cracking it once before dropping his head down receiving the same look that Kenshin had.

Sano smash knuckles into his hand cracking them, he then looked up. "Nice to see you guys again."

"So the plan worked?" Kenshin said turning to Aoshi.

"Yes, now we have to find Shishihou and finish the battle once and for all."

"Well, him and the Juppon-gatana must have been awakened by now. If not we can help them, right?" Sano asked.

"Yes Sano."

"Well... lets do it then."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HH: Whoa, a lot happened eh? Keep in touch for the next episode: "The Action."

Review for "The Action.": What will happen when Kenshin finally confronts Shishihou? Will Kenshin be able to re-master the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu so he can fight the most formidable manslayer next to Hitokiri Battousai? Or will it be another Revolution? Will leaves reign over fire? Dun, dun, dun!


	4. The Action

The Action.

So our heroes; Kenshin, Aoshi, and Sanosuke, walked down the street back to the little café that they first encountered Shishihou.

"So Battousai, your back." A deep voice said behind Kenshin.

"Chou, the sword hunter." Kenshin said.

Chou smirked. "So ya 'member me eh?" He said with an accent.

"How could I forget our fight?" Kenshin asked kindly. "But right now I have no intention of fighting you, I must talk to Shishihou that I must." Kenshin smiled brightly which made Chou explode in rage.

"No way Battousai! You're gonna 'ight me 'irst!"

"Very well.." Kenshin stated confidently, taking a fighting stance about to draw his sword.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Ho-- Oro?"

Sojirou removed the tofu basket from Kenshin's head. "If you will follow me, I will bring you to Lord Shishihou."

"Kenshin you moron."

"I thought you were going to be a wanderer Sojirou?"

"After my soul went to hell I joined up with Shishihou again so I could be here today."

"Heh."

Sojirou smiled as usual, making Sano sick to the stomach. "How can that kid kill so many people and still smile like that?" Sano thought to himself.

"Now, wai' jus' a sec boy, I'll be the one 'sponsible for killin' the Battousai." Chou interrupted.

"Not if I have to do anything about it Chou." At that Sojirou appeared behind Chou is a flash of light, blood sprayed the area. Sojirou gave another smile and looked at Chou with his sword through his back. "W...what the.. F...fuck?"

Chou sputtered through harsh bloody coughs.

....and Sojirou just smiled.

Kenshin's eyes widened as Aoshi put a hand on Kenshin's shoulder.

Chou fell to the ground, his eyes filmed over and blood leaking out of his open mouth.

"The matter of who should live, or who should die.. Is never, and never will be your to make!!" Kenshin yelled.

Aoshi tightened his grip on Kenshin's shoulder. "Your offer is intriguing Sojirou, we'll take it."

Sojirou nodded. "Ok then, follow me."

So the group followed Sojirou into a dense forest.

"Where the hell are we going?" Asked Sano who was tired of walked already. "Why, were going to Lord Shishihou's temple." Said Sojirou with another painfully happy smile. Aoshi grabbed Kenshin by the back of the kimono and pulled him off to the side. "Do you think you can re-master the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu? I mean your fighting the successor of Hitokiri Battousai." Aoshi gave Kenshin a grave look. Kenshin looked down on the rough road below him. "I.. don't know, perhaps when we get their we can compromise with Shishihou to hold the fighting for a week or two." Kenshin wondered. "Anything in possible I suppose, but I wouldn't count on the time limit being as long as a week Himura." Aoshi stated.

Sojirou and the rest of the group stood in front of the giant temple, adorn with gold and other shades of red and black. "We're here." Sojirou said happily. "This is where Lord Shishihou is staying, if you like I will guide you in to avoid fights with the rest of the Juppon-Gatana." Kenshin, Sano and Aoshi looked at each other and nodded in unison, "Sounds like a good plan to me."

The group slowly walked through the corridors over the large temple. Every turn was uncovering new passages to the dorm of Shishihou.

"Well if it isn't Himura the Battousai." A voice off in the distance said with a smirk. "Hum... what a pleasant surprise.." Said the other followed by footsteps echoing throughout the halls. The voices were much more higher pitched then a _normal _man's. Sojirou steped back from the rest of the group. "Hello Yume, hello Kamatari." He said smiling as usual. "Hello Boy." Kamatari and Yume said together.

Yume and Kamatari both had their hair up in a braid with lovly kimono's that matched. "Yume and I were spending some time together but now that Himura is here things may change." Kamatari said seductively. "Oh, and Sagara and Shinomouri also." He said with a sly smirk. "Now things will get inter--" The sound of a sliding door.

"Lord Shishihou!" Kamatari and Yume said suddenly. Shishihou steped out from behind the door. "I believe I have to take care of some business with the Battousai before anything _else _can happen."

"Shishihou." Kenshin said darkly. Aoshi put his hand on Kenshin's shoulder, "Not now Himura, remember a week to train." Kenshin took a deep breath. "Shishihou, I would like to discuss having extra time to train myself." Shishihou nodded, "Sounds reasonable, I myself would like to train a bit also." Shishihou nodded. "I guess my predecessor can actually have good ideas.." Sano put his fist up. "Hey! Don't say that about Kenshin you fuck head!" Aoshi put his arm in front of Sano's chest. "Not now, how long Shishihou."

Shishihou's eyes widened in anticipation. "Three days." He said coolly.

"Three days?!" The group said, other then Sojirou, Kamatari and Yume.

"Yes, three days to train." He said with a smile. "If you don't like it then I can make it shorter eh?"

Sano, Aoshi and Kenshin shook their heads.

"Good."

With that, the group walked out of the temple, without getting lost.

"Ok, now we need to find a place to train." Sano said walking back into the town in which the other sides lived. "On Nikko-kai road there is an old stadium where we can train." Aoshi said serenely. "Ok, now where is this Nikko-kai?" Kenshin asked. "It's a little south Firefly road then to the right of Bloody Moon path." Sano said. "Well we should hurry, or else were gonna lose time on training, we better be ready for the fight of our lives." Aoshi said and began running at full speed with Kenshin and Sano fast on his trail.

Finally they reached the small stadium.

"So, lets start training." Sano said with a smirk, running his hand into the nearest wall only to watch it shatter into millions of pieces under Sano's great fists.

"Futai no Kiwami."

Kenshin and Aoshi went to separate sides of the stadium, Kenshin drew his sword and began attacking the small plastic dummy. Aoshi looked over at the narrowed-eyed, sweat covered manslayer. "He's really working hard, he must want to finish this once and for all." Aoshi thought you himself as he was about the draw his Kodachi.

Bang.

Kenshin cried out in pain, Sano ran over to the samurai, crushed under the giant rock. Aoshi ran over to help Kenshin who was yelling out. "Kenshin, Kenshin!" Sano screamed as they both worked together to get Kenshin out from under the rock which was yielding to move.

Plastered to the floor Kenshin fell unconscious, and no one could help.

"Come on Aoshi, we have to get this rock off of him!" Sano yelled pushing the rock. "No Sano, that will only make matters worse."

Blood began to flow from under the rock.

"I know!" Sano said and punched the rock once.

Aoshi stared.

"What is that suppo--" Right before the two men's eyes some of the rock shattered.

"Futai no Kiwami.." Sano said with a smirk.

"Well keep punching until we can lift the rock off of Himura." Aoshi suggested. "Right!" Sano yelled, punching the rock over and over again, slowly shattering chunk after chunk off of the gigantic boulder. Soon enough, Sano's blood covered hands punched until they were able to lift the large rock off of Kenshin's back.

All of them sat around the blaring cinders of a fire. Kenshin laid on his back, his ribs cracked, but he was now awake. Sano rolled over on the hard ground and continued to snore. "Aoshi, are you awake?" Kenshin asked weakly. Aoshi opened his marine eyes. "Yeah, I'm awake.." He said with a smile. "Are you feeling better Himura?" Kenshin smiled with lost eyes. "Yes, that I am." He nodded.

Aoshi moved closer to the pained samurai. "What do you think this will do about your fight with Shishihou?" Kenshin sighed. "I don't know."

"Oh." Aoshi looked down.

Kenshin tried to sit up to face Aoshi with pain streaked eyes. "Himura, you shouldn't strain yourself like that." Aoshi crawled along the rocky ground, passing by a sleeping Sanosuke along the way.

Aoshi put a hand on Kenshin's shoulder to calm him. "Does it hurt?" He asked quietly. "No, it doesn't." Kenshin said with a warm smile.

Aoshi leaned in to slightly push Kenshin back on the sleeping bag.

"Oro?!?!"

Aoshi's eyes widened to the extreme, Of coarse nothing compared to our pink wearing, oro eyed samurai in front.

Aoshi's lips brushed past Kenshin's just enough to taste the sweat taste of.. each other?

They stood like that for a while, faces flushed bright red, but not moving. Kenshin felt Aoshi's lips quirk into a slight smile.

Kenshin and Aoshi both pulled back abruptly after that two second motion that seemed like an eternity.

Aoshi couldn't help but to laugh. In an odd twist of fate, he just happened to end up kissing the one Samurai he wanted to kill long ago.

Aoshi tilted his head back and laughed loudly. Kenshin also began to laugh, realizing the humor of it all.

"HAHAHAHA!!"

"Hahahaha!"

"Hahaha."

"Haha.. Ha..."

"Ha.. Ha...?"

".......Erm..." Aoshi said after a short while.

While Kenshin still sat their, unaware of the pain pulsating through his body, stilled utterly oro'd. "I um... hum...sorry about that?" Kenshin said

"That's ok." Aoshi said placing a hand behind his head. "You should lay down now." He said nodding.

Kenshin smiled, "Yeah.." He said weakly before slowly lowering himself to the ground gently.

Aoshi let out a sigh and crawled back over to his sleeping bag to get some sleep, casting evergreen eyes up to the dank sky. "Himura you hide it all behind those purple icy eyes. How long can you?" He asked to himself...

The next morning Sanosuke carved another notch into a rock. "One more day." He said with a sigh.

Kenshin still lay in the sleeping bag into the evening of the next day. "Aoshi.. It's getting worse... I can't move at all..." Kenshin said weakly at Aoshi who was next to him while Sano trained.

"Himura, this really makes me wonder what's going to happen.."

"Only time will tell.." Another day passed... and this, harsh thankless day finally arrived...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HH: Alrighty then! Another chapter complete! Stay right here for the next episode of Another High School Drama: The Fight.

Review for "The Fight": The time has come, the final battle between the manslayers of the shadow. Can Kenshin overcome the injury from training? Or will Shishihou take advantage of his dominance over Kenshin? Will the Battousai awaken? The fight deepens, as the dust clears... who will be the victor?


	5. The Fight

The Fight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shishihou let out an evil laugh. "We have an over sympathy obsessed Ninja, a wounded Samurai, and a scrawny, bloody knuckled, fighter for hire. This is priceless."

A kind ninja: 35$

A wounded manslayer: 45$

A tall fighter: 30$

...Watching them all fight against a burned assassin who wants to control the earth...: Priceless...

"Shishihou..!" Kenshin said while leaning against Sano's shoulder one arm around him, one eye closed.

"Better stop now Himura." Shishihou said with a smirk.

Kenshin stopped leaning against Sano and began to walk towards Shishihou, "Let our battle begin.."

"Very well." Shishihou closed his eyes and stood still.

"Well..." Kenshin said as Shishihou opened his eyes again. "I was thinking about how foolish you will look when I slaughter you, the thought of your blood on the ground is invigorating."

Kenshin retorted. "Just fight me.." He hunched over and held tightly onto his still misplaced ribs.

Shishihou came running at Kenshin, aiming for the one place he didn't want him to, the chest. "Its over!" Shishihou yelled as his fist connected with the younger fighter's chest. Kenshin let out a mad man's cry. Kenshin landed on his back, his scar beginning to bleed. Himura felt horrible, not only was he in excruciating pain, but he also just let Shishihou waltz right in and hit him while he stood their and did nothing!

Shishihou smirked an evil smirk.

"Kenshin!" Sano said running at his side only to be held back by the blade of a sword. "Sano... Get back..." A pair of golden yellow eyes met Sano's chocolate eyes. Kenshin's voice was hoarse from the blow. Sano stepped back petrified. "What's wrong?" Aoshi asked worried.

"Battousai..." was the only thing that left Sano's mouth.

Kenshin stood up, hunched over and his sword held firmly in his callused hands, locks of crimson hair covering the eyes of a manslayer. "It's not over.. It will never be over..." Kenshin said before finally looking up.

Golden gleaming eyes met the ruby eyes of Shishihou. Kenshin lifted his sword and in a flash of light, held it under Shishihou's neck.

Shishihou coughed slightly then smirked, thrusting his sword into the back of Kenshin. Kenshin's yellow eyes widened as his body dissipated into thousands of crimson leaves.

"You should be careful." Kenshin said in a deepened voice behind Shishihou.

"No..!?" Shishihou said stunned. "W..What was that?"

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Shakaku E-zutch." A smirk quirked round Kenshin's lips.

"Ah... I see..." Shishihou said sheathing his sword. "The demon angel mirage. Very good, but is it good enough?" Without a moments notice, Shishihou had gotten the jump on Kenshin, grazing his neck with the blade.

Kenshin jumped into the air, avoiding it and coming back down hard onto Shishihou's shoulder with a war yell. Shishihou then vanished and appeared above Kenshin. "To slow!" He said, executing the sheath of his sword into the side of Kenshin. Kenshin then grabbed the sheath, with all of his power, he shattered the sheath.

Both Kenshin and Shishihou, came tumbling to the ground.

Both of them breathed heavily, Shishihou was the first to stand. "So.. Get up Battousai." He said. Looking down at the tired and beaten manslayer he spoke. "I've seen this same image before..." Kenshin closed his eyes tighter and stood, griping his sword. "Alright.."

Once again they charged at each other, jumping up for another in flight battle.

Kenshin grabbed Shishihou's foot and pulled him down, thrusting his blade up to connect with Shishihou's leg. Through the corner of his eye be caught a glimpse of a rope, dangling from the side of a building. Shishihou quickly changed position and launched himself to the side of the building, hitting hard against the concrete.

Kenshin soon felt the painful kick in the head from Shishihou, which made him lose his grip. And fall to the ground.

He landed sharply on his back.

Sano and Aoshi ran over, kneeling down to the wounded man below him. "Shi..shi..hou..." Sano said enraged. Standing up, Aoshi's eyes glowed with a fire. Kenshin opened his eyes. "S..Sano...? What? Where am I? Why are we dressed like this?"

Sano tilted his head. "Wha? What are you talking about Kenshin?"

"He's gone back to the teenager he once was.." Aoshi said, without breaking his eye contact with Shishihou.

"Oh... how do we get him back--"

"We don't."

"Shit..."

Shishihou smirked. "Well.. Guess you've lost your precious Battousai, come on. I'll take you both on.."

"No, Shishihou....... Y...you.... Win...."

Aoshi said with a pained voice.

"What!? We can't let him win!"

"Face it Sanosuke. You and I together can't beat him... Kenshin is out... we lost..." Aoshi stated soberly.

"But, we could at least try--"

"No!" Aoshi grabbed Sano's shoulders. "We lost.. Now I think it's time to let the owners of the body return... Sano, I will make a new plan.. And we will beat Shishihou... for good..."

With that cryptic comment Sano and Aoshi closed their eyes, fell backwards... And there was no sound, but their heart beats and Shishihou's maniac laughter...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's the end of the first season! I'm gunna finish this off with an ending page or two... maybe more. And start on the new season! Catch ya later, in the Restoration!

Review: Well, it seems things are back to normal...Kenshin and Sano are back to normal. They meet up with an older male named Saitou. There's a lot of mystery behind this guy. Maybe he has to do with Aoshi. Oh yeah, where did Aoshi go? He said he had some business to take care of. I think he lied.

Stay tuned!


	6. The Restoration

The Restoration

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin woke up a week later. His bright amethyst eyes smoldered in the crimson twilight. It was morning; Sano had slept over that night. He still laid in his sleeping bag next to the bed, only russet hair sticking out from the top. Kenshin smiled, "Sano, Sano." He whispered. Sano then rolled round in his sleeping bag. "Sano get up." Kenshin said loudly. Both Kenshin and Sano sat up, feeling the morning breeze sway into the window. Kenshin quickly jumped out of bed and quickly put on black shorts and threw on a black shirt, tying his fiery hair back into a ponytail. Sano did the same, putting on a pair of red shorts and his white sweatshirt.

"Did you hear about the new kid, I think he's 20 something.." Sano said with a smirk, "Lets go hang with him today."

Kenshin smiled. "Sounds like a good plan."

Sano and Kenshin walked out of Kenshin's room and jumped over the same trinkets and piles of clothes he had the weeks before. Jumping down a flight of stairs he saw a repair guy working on the computer. "It's about time." Kenshin thought to himself.

They hopped into Sano's mustang; it was red and had a leather interior. Driving down Sakura Tr. they stopped at a Japanese styled house at the far end of the neighborhood to see a male about 20 years old lounging outside.

Kenshin and Sano rolled down the windows. "Hey new dude, wanna come hang with us?!" Sano yelled. The man lowered the volume of his c.d. player and sat up. "Sure, why not." He said walking to the car. "Murakotou I'm gunna hang with some friends." He yelled before jumping into the car.

Once getting the car started and hearing the purr of the engine they were off and headed to the local bar. "So what's your name?" Kenshin asked. "The names Saitou, Hajime Saitou." He said. Saitou has slick black hair and a narrow face, with a pair of intense course flaxen eyes. He wore a dark blue shirt over a black tight tank top to show off his toned body. Navy blue shorts and vans sneakers, the kind of guy everyone would like to hang out with right? Yeah.

"I heard stories of some kid named Hitokiri Battousai, you guys know him?" Saitou asked.

"Your looking at him." Kenshin said and turned around with a smile, "That was my nickname when I was younger, I did some pretty stupid things.."

Saitou smirked. "Glad to meet you Battousai, but could I get your real name?"

"Kenshin, Kenshin Himura."

"I think I like Battousai better, and you?"

"Sanosuke Sagara, but you can call me Sano."

"You remind me of a rooster..."

"Hey--"

"I think I will call you Rooster head from now on."

"You just shut up."

"Now Sano, don't be rude."

"But Kenshin--"

"Now that I look at it you do remind me of a rooster Sano."

"Ugh, not you to..."

The car was filled with laughter. All but Sano, our rooster head, that is.

"And what about this Aoshi Shinomouri character? I heard that he burned a kid named Shishihou, but then they found that that they were related."

Suddenly the car fell dead silent.

"They both disappeared; about a week ago...Aoshi said that he had some business to take care of... I don't believe him..." Kenshin said sorely.

"We don't really talk about them anymore." Sano said.

Saitou then dropped his head, but an evil glow seemed to fill his body. Kenshin turned around, he suddenly began to feel very nervous, his palm began to sweat. "Who is this guy?" Kenshin thought to himself. "Does he have anything to do with Aoshi?"

Kenshin Himura, Sanosuke Sagara, and Hajime Saitou continued to drive, but something was diffidently going wrong...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Owari-

Can you believe it?! That's it, the end! No more! Well... I lied; I'm going to be starting on the new season, Just your Average Teen.

Well, until next time!

Over and out.


	7. New Story: Just your Average Teen

Disclaimers: Rurouni Kenshin is not and never will be mine, not to mention those funkeh sayings are not original. ;;

Warnings: again, not to funny, just some random crap. Swearing, use of alcohol, drugs... ehhhh...and other stuffs...

Welcome back, lovers of my other fic! Nice to see you here. Well, I hope you don't mind reading this fic either; hopefully I can get this done... and work on another! Woot! XD

Now if you're just joining us then I suggest you go back and read me other fic first, entitled. Another High School Drama. If your lazy and got want to go back to read it, I will do a quick over view of the characters in the first chapter. All flames will be ignored, anyways. Standard restrictions apply. So, come one! Come all! Tap your ruby slippers twice, (not three times, this is a whole new dimension. XD) and grab your Good Fairy of the North and let's get this show on the road!

There's no place like Japan! XD

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just Your Average Teen

A New Enemy

Kenshin Himura, an average sized, maybe a little short, 18 years old with cherry locks of hair and vibrant lavender eyes. Today, was a nice day, your average Friday morning. Graduation day. Kenshin quickly put on his clothes, consisting of blue jeans and a black sweatshirt, and black cuffs on his wrist. He then called his best friend Sanosuke Sagara. Sano was tall, lean and muscular. With auburn eyes and hair, he was always the life of the party.

"Hello." Souzou said, picking up the phone.

"Hey, it's Kenshin, wake Sano up and tell him I'll be meeting him at school, see ya!" Kenshin then hung up the phone and dashed out of his house, not wanting to be late to his last day of school.

"Kenshin is so weird.. He calls to tell Sano he will meet him at school." Souzou said to himself with a sigh, running up stairs to see that Sano was not in his room, "That loser must already be at school, figures that the only day he's not late is the last one." He sighed.

Kenshin's school was large, many, many rooms, as you could well imagine. It was russet and ashen, an American Flag hung in the front, well sort of. On his way to school Sano took black paint and painted the anarchy symbol on it.

In one of the rooms came a ranting, a teacher was locked out of the room and pounded on it furiously. While students inside had a blast.

"Peace Pot, Tequila Shot,

Jesus loves us stoned or not,

Sex, drugs, rock -n- roll,

Speed, weed, birth control

Life's a bitch then you die

We aren't wimps so we don't cry

Party hard hit the floor

We're the class of 2004!"

Sano yelled standing on top of his desk, and began howling like a wolf. Adorn with yellow and blue "war-paint" and with a huge smirk on his face, he took a decent chug of alcohol while his classmates cheered him on.

Kenshin slung his arm around Sano and jumped up on the desk. Sticking his finger in red paint and putting "war-paint" on his cheeks, across the scar. "Here's to another year gone!" He yelled, picking up a pile of homework papers and throwing them up in the air, letting them all flutter onto the ground.

Suddenly without notice, probably the most dangerous, sexy, chick in the school entered the room, wearing a pink and black short skirt with fishnets, looking much like Yume only sexier and smelling of white plums. Tomoe Yukishirou the Neko. Long ebony hair waved down her back, matched with red streaks in front of her gray eyes. Close behind here was Megumi/ Kitsune and Kaoru/Takuni, both wearing black shorts and pink shirts.

Tomoe stepped up,

"Party naked have a blast.

Mess with me and Ill kick your ass.

Get him hard, wear a thong.

Shake your ass and smoke a bong

Grab a pimp and hit the floor  
shut the door before you score

Drink like hell

Then spike it more

Were the Class of 2004."

Tomoe said with a smirk, walking up to Kenshin. "Hey Battousai." She said seductively.

"Hey Cat girl." Kenshin said with a smirk.

"I see you're still a jackass."

"I see you still don't know the definition of a jackass."

"Shut up, you're so immature."

"Really I am?"

"Look at the paint on your pretty little face."

"And look at you makeup on yours, isn't it the same thing?"

"Ugh..."

With that, Tomoe walked to the other side of the room.

Kenshin leaned against a table. "Damn, that girl can be annoying... I wonder why I love her so much." He said. With that, he walked over Tomoe and kissed her cheek. "Sorry about that girl." He said nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck.

"Aw, it's alright." She said, running a hand though his extensive sunset hair.

As they pressed there heated lips together, Tomoe slid a hand near Kenshin's crotch and Kenshin grabbed Tomoe's chest. Sano sat back and rolled his eyes.

"All they ever do is make-out."

While Tomoe and Kenshin made-out in the back of the room Sano jumped onto the desk again and chugged some more vodka.

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" Classmates cheered.

Without warning Enishi Yukishirou steped into the class-- The teacher. "Tomoe! What are you doing?!" Ehishi was tall, lean and muscular. Tall silver hair, much like Sano's with deep emerald eyes, wearing a vibrant ginger tank top with long cerulean track pants and ebony sunglasses.

Kenshin and Tomoe quickly opened there eyes and parted lips. Kenshin stood up from the position he was in over the desk and Tomoe followed, blushing insanely.

"Uh Enishi, I was just spending time in school, on the last day and enjoying time with Kenshin..." She stopped.

"I see that you were enjoying time with Kenshin." Enishi then shot a nasty look at Kenshin, both of their eyes narrowing.

"You keep away from Tomoe, got it?" Kenshin said his voice harsher and deeper. "Oh, how offensive, Tomoe is my sister, I have the right to do anything I want."

"No you don't!"

The students started to crowd around Kenshin, Enishi and Tomoe, chanting.

"Fight, fight, fight, fight!!!!"

Enishi grabbed Tomoe and walked out. "I best not be seeing you with Tomoe ever again."

And with that cryptic comment, they left.

"Damn him." Kenshin thought to himself, being cut off in thought when a red faced Sano put an arm around his shoulder and slurred some incoherent babble.

"Hey, ish Keeenssshin, 'ao 'bout yas hasha Drrnk?" He said shoving a bottle of whisky into Kenshin's face. Kenshin sighed and chugged the intoxicating liquid, might as well be drunk, nothing else to do.

Two hours pass of nothing but shit faced antics and wild times. About 12:00 Sano and Kenshin come swaying out of the school, smelling like alcohol and drenched in paint. But, as anyone would know, the first place they headed was the local bar.

When they entered, seeing as they could still walk, the room was filled with cigarette smoke and the heavy sent of alcohol. The lights were dim, only the faint lights coming from the red and blue chandlers was illuminating the room. After another hour of nothing but hard drinking Kenshin and Sano were now sloshed. And I mean really hammered.

"Sho, 'ao long ya been 'er frr?"

"'Bout two hours." One of the girls sitting next to Sano asked. "I see you've been here a while."

"I ish dun 'no I losht tracka time." Sano slurred.

The girl smirked, "Hey, how bout we get some guy on guy action, you two are friends right?" She said pointing at Kenshin and Sano.

"Yush." they inaudibly spoke in unison.

"Well, carry on."

Sano and Kenshin looked at each other, to totaled to know the difference. And right in the middle of the bar, Kenshin and Sano locked lips.

As luck would have it, the new kid, Saitou walked right in on them.

"So, that's what you two are like, I knew there was something up with you guys."

Kenshin and Sano parted imminently, blushing insanely, or maybe that's just the alcohol flushing their faces. Eh, who cares?

"Itsh not like shat!" Kenshin slurred in argument. "Yeah, shum hot chick told ush to!" Sano followed, just as incoherent.

"Ahou," Was the only thing that left Saitou's mouth.

After a moment of silence Saitou talked again.

"You guys should go home; I will walk with you considering that you don't have a car."

Kenshin and Sano nodded, stumbling out of the bar an almost tripping over door frame. "This is going to be difficult..." Saitou thought to himself as Kenshin tripped over a small rock and began laughing extensively. Suddenly Sano stopped walking, his face turning an interesting shade of green. "Oh no.." Saitou said, almost wincing at what he was about to witness.

Sano grabbed his stomach and arched over. "Oh shit.." He said before vomiting all over the damn ground. "Damn it Sano." Saitou murmured. Kenshin looked at Sano and covered his mouth, Saitou rolled his eyes. Kenshin as well arched over and grasped his lower stomach. He was holding it back, making his body shiver. Saitou walked over to Kenshin, whacked him on the back causing him to vomit, then, fall over in his own vomit. Saitou let out a laugh, ha, he had every right to. Here he was with the legendary Battousai, an 18 your old loser. And Ahou, the rooster head, and they had no idea what will happen next...

Dun dun dun! I'll update this story...evevntally...


End file.
